


The Plan

by FreyReh



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Nyssara, coldwave, rogue canary - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/pseuds/FreyReh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mick and Leonard find a way to get Nyssa on the team... And it MIGHT involve kidnapping her... But she'll get over it... Right? SEQUEL to 'Double Date'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Plan

Mick Rory didn’t give a rats ass about anyone but himself. Save for Leonard, but as of late even Leonard was getting on his damn nerves what with wanting to play hero and all. So when Mick happened upon Sara beating the shit out of the punching bag, he’d been ready to ignore the birdie and start his own workout. He didn’t care about her or anyone else on this boat* save for his partner… At least, that was what he kept shouting in his head. However, there was something more brutal to her hits today. Something personal. So, while he wrapped his hands, he started making light conversation. 

“What’s up your ass today?”

Sara grunted as she punched the bag one more time before steadying it with her hands. “Excuse me?”

“You heard me.” Mick nodded to the mat and Sara followed with a quirk to her brow. Mick wasn’t one for warming up and just started swinging. Sara blocked and countered. Mick wasn’t as fast as her but he was strong. He could pick her up and toss her if he wanted to. “What’s eatin’ ya?”

Sara sighed, pushing at him and making him take a step back before needing to bring his hands up to block an aerial kick aimed at his head. “You know that mission we did a week ago? With Nyssa?”

“Ah, miss your other half?” asked Mick, grunting as Sara got a hit in on his jaw. He growled and rubbed at it while she grinned. He brought a leg up and it was her turn to be breathless as his kick sent her to the floor. “I get that.”

Sara rolled up onto her knees and blocked another kick, trapping his ankle and twisting. Unless he wanted a snapped foot he had to go with the momentum and soon he was on the floor as well. Sara easily got back onto her feet and he rolled before getting on his. Soon their punches were fast and powerful and neither were holding back. He managed a hit to her ribs while she clocked him hard enough in the face to make his ears ring. Their fight ended when Rip came in to insist they stop “ _hitting each other like barbarians”_ and to get to the bridge. 

“Good fight, Mick,” said Sara, bumping his fist with hers. 

Mick tried to ignore the sadness. Tried to ignore that bubbly feeling in his chest that he normally only got when Leonard looked at him a certain way. Tried to rip apart these fluffy feelings of friendship like he was ripping the tape from his knuckles—but he couldn’t. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” he cursed, pulling back, and launching a massive punch to the punching bag, making it swing wildly as he left the room to go find Leonard. 

.

.

.

“You want to kidnap Sara’s ex-girlfriend?” asked Leonard, a bored tone to his voice as he continued to read his book with one leg thrown over the arm of a chair. 

“Yeah.”

“How does that plan even _remotely_ sound like a good idea?” he asked, booted foot bouncing slightly as he turned the page.

“C’mon Boss, it’ll be fun,” said Mick with a grin. 

“And suicidal,” muttered Len, only making Mick grin more. Leonard frowned at his lover before pointing an accusatory finger at him. “You _like_  Sara. Don’t you?”

“What?” Mick scowled. “ _No_.”

“You do! Why else would you want our canary friend reunited with her love?” Leonard chuckled, now closing his book. “Mick Rory, you’re going soft!”

“I am not! You take that back!”

“Look, while I’d _love_ to test my skills at kidnapping an assassin, how do you propose we even find this girl?” asked Leonard, setting down his book and picking up his coldgun. A sign that he'd be willing to use it soon. His meticulous fingers moved over each part lovingly while his focused eyes took in every detail to make sure every piece was in place. “We’re stuck in the timestream and even so, I doubt we’ll be headed into 2016 anytime soon.”

“Hey, _you’re_ the one that comes up with the plans for things like this,” said Mick. Leonard paused then nodded. It was true, of the both of them Leonard was the planner. The thinker. Mick was much better at following order than giving them. To be honest, he'd noticed Sara's sadness as well... And he'd been thinking about doing the same thing and had been worried about getting Mick onboard with a plan. “I’m not saying it has to be tomorrow. Just when the opportunity arises…”

“Fine, but if ninja-girl kabobs me with one of her arrows, you’re never hearing the end of it.”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way, Boss.”

.

.

.

“So, _this_ is awkward,” said Leonard as Sara stared at he and Mick with wide and disbelieving eyes. “I was hoping to maybe put a bow on her and leave her in your room for you to find.”

“What the hell?!” asked Sara, looking at an unconscious Nyssa slung over Mick’s shoulders. 

“Surprise?” asked Mick. 

“You got about two seconds before my bloodlust takes over and I beat the shit out of the both of you,” said Sara, making a fist, and slamming it against her open palm. Neither of the boys were phased. 

“Mick noticed you’ve been down in the dumps.” Leonard nodded toward Nyssa. “So…”

“So you decided to kidnap her?” asked Sara as Nyssa started to groan. “C’mon! Let’s get her to the med bay.”

The trio walked and Mick put Nyssa down on the bed. The other woman’s eyes started fluttering open and soon she was tense before sitting up quickly with a dagger in her hand, looking at the occupants wildly. 

“Damn assassins,” muttered Mick as he eyed the blade. “Thought I got them all.”

“W-Wha-Sara?” asked Nyssa, confusion evident on her face.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” asked Sara, stepping forward. Nyssa frowned and as if her memory came back she trained her knife on Leonard and Mick. “Whoa, Nyssa!”

“These pieces of filth DARE to-” Nyssa groaned, putting her free hand to her head. “to… Challenge me! I shall slit open your throats!”

“Nyssa…” Sara put her hand on her Nyssa’s wrist. “They meant well.”

“Yeah,” said Mick. "I'd like to keep my throat un-slit."

“Where am I?” asked Nyssa. 

Sara looked at Snart and Rory. “Maybe you two should go.”

“What? No thank you?” asked Mick. Sara gave him a scalding look. “Fine… Fine… Last time I do something nice.”

.

.

.

Waverider was back in the timeline, but this time, with a new Legend on board. It took some talking, but even Nyssa admitted she’d been lost and alone for too long and had missed Sara. Sara and Nyssa talked for hours before deciding to bring it up to Rip to have her on board. It took a lot of convincing but he eventually relented. Nyssa still refused to have her back to Leonard and Mick, but had to admit that if it weren’t for them she’d still be alone in 2016. 

Sara eventually found Mick and despite his protests gave him a hug and a thank you. Leonard had watched from his chair, amused, until Sara turned her affection on him. He scowled and pushed at her as she hugged him tight and even pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

“Thanks guys, I mean it.”

“You’re welcome,” said Mick with a satisfied grin. He looked at Leonard who was rubbing at his cheek grumpily. “Cheer up, Boss… This will be fun! The four of us raising hell! Think of the possibilities with two crooks and two assassins!”

“Hm…” Immediately the cogs started to turn in Leonard’s head. “You got a point! Where were we going next? Ah, right! Paris. How about we go figure out how to nick some jewels, hmmm?”

.

.

.

 

 

*- i can see mick calling it a boat, why not? mal reynolds called his ship a boat… hahaha!


End file.
